Happily Ever After?
by ReaderLover13
Summary: What do you do when the one person who trust most who will never betray you... has? When Austin makes a mistake that can not be undone, he has to go on his knees. Will they become once passionate about each other again or will it never happen? What will happen to their relationship? Drama, Romance, Heart-Break. Find out more in this story!


**Hey Guys! So, I just noticed that there are a few Austin and Ally cheating stories, but not much. So, I decided, Why not make one? Enjoy and... favorite, review and PM me on anything! Oh, and check out my other story, "The Jealousy War"**

**-ReaderLover13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything that you reconginize in this story. Such as the songs, "I knew you were trouble and Just the way you are" by. Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift! **

* * *

Austin and Ally have been happily dating for about 2 months now. They were the cute lovey-dovey couple in the hallways of their high school, Marino High School. He was the high school's Mr. Popular and world-wide internet sensation Austin Moon. She was a quiet, nerdy, talented song-writer Ally Dawson. They're complete opposites, but what can I say, Opposites Attract! Most fairy tales like this, end in a "happily ever after". But, you know, there is ALWAYS one problem that always messes up this Happily Ever After. Alas, I will write a happily ever after, with a wicked heart-breaking twist, including our favorite couple, as we call it, "Auslly".

We all love that classic, romantic but heart-breaking story of "Romeo and Juliet". This is not the story, but instead we all probably have taken a hint that in this tale of 2 young lovers, one will make a horrible mistake that will shatter our heart completely, and the other one will get even more shattered. Will their love, that has once been strong come back alive or will they die and go their own ways?

* * *

Ally's POV:

It's been 2 months since Austin and I have dated. As meaning, Girlfriend and Boyfriend!

**_Start of Flashback _**

_I was standing at the counter waiting VERY impatiently about 2 months ago, when I finally noticed and knew I had feelings for Austin, my partner. A few excruciatingly long minutes later, as meaning 2 minutes later, the clock struck 12:00 and it was finally noon which meant… practice time for my driving! Austin had his licensee for a year now, and even though It was illegal, you guys know Austin in a rebel, he had taught me how to drive. I walked to the door and flipped the "OPEN" sign to closed. _

_"Hey Alls! You ready to go?" Austin asked, smiling coming in form the back door. I smiled at him and I almost melted because of the hotness radiating from him and he was just Austin and I just had feelings for him, I couldn't help it! Ugh.. Love is so confusing! _

_"Yep! Just locking up!" I stuffed my keys in to my pocket and we headed out the door. I got in the driver's seat of his car, and we were silent as we drove, but just like always, Austin found a way to break the ice, more like tension, though._

_"You do realize that you can speed up, ya know.. It's kind of… slow?" Austin rolled his eyes at me, knowing my "older and mature", as I call it antics._

_ "I'm already doing the speed limit, you doof!" I said to Austin, scoffing at him, Does he understand that if we don't follow the speed limit we might go to jail?!_

_"Alls… this is the highway. You can go over it! Please? Everyone else is!."_

_"That really doesn't matter to me." I said, while knowing I was the dominant on this one, and I was going to win this argument about overcoming the speed limit. _

_Austin sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument against me, and just asked, _

_"Ya wanna hit, this new pancake place?" His eyes started shimmering with hope at going to eat his precious pancakes that he adored more than any other food. I really don't understand why he likes PANCAKES better than pickles! _

_"Uh. Sure! Why not?" I took the next turn and pulled in to the parking lot. Austin got out first and opened the door for me saying, "Madam." I giggled and we walked inside, it was colorful and reminded me of my childhood. There were children with parents and families eating and just having fun. There were so many people just enjoying their selves and of course, syrup EVERYWHERE around small children. I ordered our food which consisted 3 pancakes with strawberries and Austin got the 12 stack pancakes and, A LOT of toppings. I reached for my wallet to pay, until Austin's hand caught mine and he said, "I've got it." He was such a sweetheart, just reminded me why I liked him so much as a best friend and as my crush. I waited while Austin paid the cashier. He grabbed our food, and we found a table. _

_"So…. Your birthday is coming up. You're FINALLY going to be 18, just like me." Austin said with a smirk on his face I rolled my eyes and answered,_

_"It's no biggie!" Now, this time AUSTIN rolled his eyes.. and replied, "Whatever you say… Alls." _

_We continued to talk while we were eating our pancakes, oh sorry I said It wrong.. I was eating my pancakes and Austin was DEVORUING the pancakes. More like shoved them in his mouth and ordered 12 more. We eared a few glared from an older couple when we laughed too loud. Once we were finished we headed back to Sonic Boom, and once we were inside the store he told me to sit down and just listen, Austin got his guitar and started to sing, _

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_Just the way you are_

_"Ally, Will you go out with me?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said, _

_"Yes. Of course! I thought you'd NEVER ask!" I ran towards him making him fall down in the process and I right there had my first boyfriend and of course, kiss._

**_End of Flashback _**

Just thinking about it makes me glow, brighter than the sun. I just love him so much! He's my everything, I can't live without him. We were walking down the hallway, school has just finished and we were going to head to Mini's to have a little "personal" time together. Just some Austin and Ally time. We were holding hands and we were both smiling like two love-sick puppies. When he looked at me, I just melted. His eyes were so warm and kind to look at. The happiness was too much for me, it was such an overload. I was head-over heels in love with him, and why wouldn't I? We met when we were 16 and now we are 18, besides, I've liked him since I met him. Okay, not as SOON as I met him. I started liking him since.. we started working together and found out who he actually was, the outgoing, sweet-natured and very friendly, Austin Monica Moon.

"You okay Alls? You've been zoning out like for 5 minutes or something" Austin asks, worry covering his gorgeous features. I smile at him snapping out of the daze I was in daydreaming about him. I hug him, inhaling his sweet scent, I peek through my dark lashes staring shyly at him, I nod my head yes, and he slowly leans in, closing his eyes, and I lean in as well, I can feel his warm breath on mine…. And we're one centimeter close and….**RIIINNG! ** We suddenly break apart at the sound of his phone beeping. Austin looks at the screen and his eyes glaze over…. Lust? No it can't be, it must be my imagination… Then his smile suddenly drops slightly and he puts his phone back in to his pocket. He looks at me unsure, up then his demeanor completely changes, he just smiles a bit of disappointment flashing through his eyes. He becomes more cold and mean and he says,

"Um… Ally? I gotta go do something. Um Bye!" He kisses me on the cheek and starts to leaves, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. He loves our Austin and Ally time and do I. Why does he keep doing this to me? Ever since Cassidy, remember her? That girl who worked at Melody Diner and was talented? Yeah, that Cassidy. Apparently her "band" didn't work out and decided to go on their own ways, so Cassidy decided to come back here and join our school! Ugh.. She just drools all over Austin and keeps giving him winks and stuff like that. She's basically acting like a tramp, wearing these tight clothes and stuff like that. Ever since she came, he's been getting these texts and leaving very awkwardly and immediately without an explanation.

_Also, _I wryly added in my mind, _She's actually pretty naturally and is a good student and a bonus, she is REALLY talented. _I swallowed up in my thoughts while going out of school, heading to Mini's to talk to Trish and maybe, Dez. I got in my car, did I mention that I FINALLY got my driver's license? Well, I did. I parked in a random place in front of Trish's house and walked in.

"Trish?" I called out for her. I set my backpack on the table and sat on a stool, and that's when Trish walked in and asked,

"Here already? I though you guys were going to have some "private time"? Did you and Austin get in to a fight?" She looks at me raising her eyebrow. I nod my head and start to speak sadness and confusion overcoming my voice,

"Trish.. It isn't a fight but.. I can't help feeling that Austin is slipping away right when I see him. He's more distant and… Ever since Cassidy has joined our school he's been getting these messages and leaving suddenly without a reason. Almost as if he's hiding something from me. He's so frustrating. Also, he just keeps refusing our private times together, this is the 7th one he's called off. It hurts so much Trish. I don't know what to do! I want that old Austin back who was my Best Friend and Boyfriend who liked spending time with me and just was who he was. I want to do something that will make us in to that cutesy couple we once were." I finish sobbing and tears rushing down my face. Trish rushes over and comforts me hugging me and whispering that "It's Okay and everything Is going to get better". Until she suddenly stands up when my sniffles start to end and says,

"OMG! I got the best idea EVER! Austin will probably be at home. So, what if you make him go down at your knees by looking HOT! I'll dress you up and… you'll go to his house and see what happens from there. Let's just hope something good will happen." She is now jumping up and down, smiling. So I shakily and unsure nod my head and she grabs my hand and we start doing whatever Trish is doing to me.

After about 3 hours ,Trish says to open my eyes and I am shocked and pleased at the result I am seeing. My tips are now dyed blonde, which is called a ombre, right? Anyway, my hair is in curls in a burn at the back and curls framing my face. I have these aviator ray-ban sunglasses on, with a totally hot outfit which is a one piece outfit. It looks like a dress, but it a tank top with some shorts attached with skulls on them. To finish the look, I have these high-heeled boots which are black and compliments my legs. For my face, I have a red lipstick with a light Smokey eye. I have to say that I look HOT!

Trish whistles at me and says, " Chica, you look HOT!" I smile at her and she ushers me to go to Austin's house. I get in to my car and drive to Austin's house. While I'm going to his house a Taylor Swift song pops up on the radio:

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Huh, weird. Austin is NOT trouble for me. I stop in front of his house and knock on the door. Then a few seconds pass, he is STILL not answering the door, I decide to just go in. At first, I hear nothing. The house is in utter darkness. I flip on the lights and I set off to find Austin. I creep in to his favorite place, The Music Room, and he is not there. I look around everywhere but I can't seem to find Austin. I grab my I-Phone 5 and call him. I hear his phone ringing:; it's sitting on top of the kitchen table. Austin NEVER goes without his phone so he HAS to be around here somewhere. I walk upstairs and start looking in the bedrooms. I don't know what makes me try the handle of Austin's Door which, Austin is probably not there, but to my surprise, Austin is there. He doesn't notice me right away; I feel my heart splinter and shatter with every time he kisses her. Once they are finished, Austin removes his lips from her and turns around and notices me, as so does he. In a moment of horrific clarity I realize what a complete and utter fool I must to know that it is Cassidy. _The little girlfriend who can't please her boyfriend. _I turn around from Austin, our relationship and our everything. my eyes fill with tears and they silently fall down my face, not wanting to believe what I was seeing now. Austin was in his bedroom, he wasn't alone though, no, he had CASSIDY with him. Cassidy! The girl who was now a tramp! Have was making out with CASSIDY!

"What?" The breath left me instantly, in panic rising though my body. His eyes were trained on me. His hands were balled at his sides as if restraining himself from hugging me and comforting me, It was a good thing that he did, seeing that he has revealed something that he shouldn't have after 2 months.

"Ally.." He started, his voice quivering, quiet and pleading. I shook my head in disbelief and took a step backwards. "Ally, Please."

I clenched my teeth, "No."

His eyes widened further, the brown eyes that once had been so sweet and innocent to me jumping out. "I wasn't thinking."

The anger within me, at first the size of a seed exploded in to an enormous tree within the second. "YOU WERN"T THINKING!?" The volume of my voice shocked Austin and myself. But it did not stop me from continuing, " CURSE YOU! WHAT KIND OF STUPID, UNTHOUGHTFUL, SELFISH ANSWER IS THAT?!"

"Ally!" His arms fell to his sides and then he reached over to me. I ignored the desperation and plea in his voice. I bit down on my lip, I shook my head vigorously. "Stop It." I couldn't bear him calling my name. My mind keeps replaying his voice in my head, except this time, he was calling for…. Cassidy.

"I think I should go." I whisper, my hands wiping my tears without a glance. Austin shook his head, "NO! ALLY , YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Spinning around, I retreated with quick steps. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He hollered, his voice quite pained. I stopped dead in my tracks. My insecurities and dreaded nightmares had become the reality I had hoped that wouldn't ever happen. My voice was even and soft, but I knew Austin would be able to hear me with this swallowing silence. "You're wrong. This time you've left me." I went over to him and caressed his cheek and said, "You did this not me".

I then turned my back on him, tears running down my eyes and I walked out of his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**-ReaderLover13**

**Please Review, or Favorite! Pwease?**


End file.
